E cineribus sicut Phoenix renascentur
by minnie313
Summary: When the Tenth Doctor tries to block all of Donna's memories with him, it backfires… fluffy JE fix-it ;) Doctor/Donna later on : don't like, don't read ;) chapter 1 edited, chapter 2 up!
1. Prologue

A/N : Hi ! It's been a while since I wrote anything and actually finished it, but I thought I'd give it a try ) It's my first Doctor Who fanfiction : I love the series but never found any inspiration. I chose to make a JE fix-it, because I hate it that they got rid of Donna, she was my favourite character p I must confess that when I first watched the series, I got so mad at RTD for making Donna leave WITHOUT her memories, I stopped watching Doctor Who for a while ^^' Soooo, here goes my fix-it, I don't think it's original but I thought I owed it to Donna and the ship )

BTW, I thought I'd mention that English IS NOT my mother tongue. I'll do my best to make as little mistakes as possible but if you see some I've forgotten, just tell me and I'll try not to make them again )

**Fandom :** Doctor Who

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** I don't own anything of Doctor Who ! If I did, Rose Tyler would never get to travel on the TARDIS and Donna Noble and the Ten would live happily ever after in the TARDIS ) And I inform all readers that, in this chapter, the words _in italic _are taken from Doctor Who's 4th season (13th episode : Journey's End).

**Summary :** When the Tenth Doctor tries to block all of Donna's memories with him, it backfires… JE fix-it )

_**E cineribus sicut Phoenix renascentur**_

**Prologue**

_« I was gonna be with you for ever »_

Donna Noble was going to die, she knew it

_« I know »_

As did he. Except he wouldn't let her.

_« The rest of my life… travelling… in the TARDIS, the Doctor-Donna. Oh ! Oh my god. I-I can't get back. Don't make me go back. Don't… Please, don't make me go back ! »_

She knew he wouldn't, even if that meant to rob her of her memories of him, of the experiences she cherished the most. But SHE wanted to remain hole, to die hole, if there was no other way. She just couldn't go back to before she knew him.

_« Donna. Oh, Donna Noble, I am so sorry. But we had the best of times. The best. Good bye »_

The 'best of times' that was all he could say. He couldn't let her die, even if that meant he lost her : better to lose her by removing her memories than to lose her to death.

_« No-No ! No, please ! Please, no ! No ! No ! »_

She was begging him, tears rowling down her face. Her eyes had never been so enchanting as she kept pleading with him, hoping against hope that this pig-headed Time Lord would just let her keep it all. A fire rose within her, born of her despair. She closed her eyes as his mind touched her psychic shields, brushing her walls, trying to get through…

Tbc…

A/N : Soooo, what do you think ?


	2. Chapter I

A/N : Hello again ! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter ) (just finished editing it ;) )

Rating : T

Disclaimer : I don't anything from Doctor Who, I'm just a poor student who plays with the BBC's characters.

_**Chapter I **_

It was a rather quiet morning at Torchwood, Cardiff : no aliens of any sort detected, everyone buried in paperwork. Currently, their biggest threat was boredom. Mickey Smith –the new recruit–, Martha Jones, Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper and Jack Harkness all looked anxious to get it over and done with and were showing it at various degrees of intensity. Mickey was breathing loudly, and looked as if death would be sweeter than this, Martha rolled her eyes and cleared her throat every two seconds, Gwen eyes were veiled as she tried not to fall asleep, Ianto frowned every so often and Jack held his face in his hands to keep from banging his head on the desk.

"Say" he said making everyone raise their heads in his direction "why don't we all take a break from this … torture and go get a coffee at that little place just around the corner? You know, team bounding activity, excuse to escape the paper–"

He never got to finish his sentence for a very distinctive noise could now be heard: the sound of a materializing TARDIS!

They all waited for the sentient ship to land, tensing. Indeed, they could already see the Doctor and Donna stride out of there, ready to thwart yet another alien conspiracy and/or invasion of Earth, or who knows what else his big alien brained had uncovered ! Quite frankly, they could all do with a break –even if that meant dealing with the boredom– and hoped he'd just popped up to, so to speak, replenish the TARDIS' fuel tank.

After a few minutes where nothing had come out of the blue doors, Jack shared a worried look with Mickey and Martha.

"Doctor, are you there?!" cried Jack, knocking on the door.

Yet, nothing came out. It remained closed.

"Doctor! Doctor!" cried Martha, Mickey and Jack.

And still no sign that there was somebody inside.

"Martha, be prepared" said the Harkness unlocking the door with his key "I might need you inn there"

"Aye-aye, Jack"

He quietly pushed the door open as Martha made her way to the TARDIS. As Jack entered the ship, his eyes scanned the room for the Doctor, Donna or anything amiss. On the left side of the room, nearly hidden by a coral pillar laid a bunch of clothes… they looked like the Doctor's! Calling after Donna and the Doctor, he ran over there and found a young boy wearing the Doctor's clothes. He had freckles and spiked brown hair, and he looked like an eight year old version the Doctor. He seemed fast asleep, but to say he was knocked out would be more accurate, especially in light of his position against the wall. Jack checked him quickly for injuries and blanched significantly : two hearts, this boy had two hearts!

He got up and searched again for any trace of Donna in the room. Again, he found her clothes, lying in heap on the floor on the other side of the room. He even thought he could see a flash of ginger hair. Frowning, he made his way there.

And there was an eight year old girl, cute and ginger, wearing Donna's clothes. She too was knocked out but didn't look worse for wear either. Her checked her for any apparent injuries. Her pulse was strange, he noticed, he could swear it was like the Doctor's! He frowned again and ran back to Martha, waiting at the other side of the door.

"Jack, what is it?" asked Gwen.

"Are they alright?" Martha frowned with worry, Ianto and Mickey were obviously waiting for him to explain things.

"I'm not sure actually. There's something very strange. Marta, come in, I need you to check–" the young doctor interrupted him, very worried.

"Oh my God! Are they alright?"

"Why don't you take a look at them?" he answered.

They both entered the control room and Jack showed her the two children.

"What–! Is that –?"

"Donna and the Doctor? Maybe"

"We need to take them to the ship's sick bay. I need to check if everything's alright with them and only the TARDIS has medicine for Time Lords. And I suppose I might as well check their DNA"

"Yeah, I know. Let's go, then"

The two of them thought they would just need to gather the children in their arms and take them there, but it is this exact moment that the eight year old both chose to come to it.

Both had begun to fuss in their sleep at Jack's arrival, but now they whimpered then, together they opened their eyes. That said Donna was the first to shout.

"Hey! Who're you ? ! Oww my head…"

The two adults smirked at the shouting.

"What are you doing here ? ! How did you get in my TARDIS ? !" asked the boy, demanding the truth.

Both children felt a wave of dizziness overtake them before the TARDIS helped them relax a bit. Then the woman, smiling merrily answered them.

"I'm Martha and this is my friend Jack. We were looking for two friends of ours : Donna and the Doctor, and we found you lying on the floor."

"Hey! That's us!" answered the boy.

"Who is ?" asked Jack and Martha in unison.

"The ones you're looking for !" he replied brightly while his young companion looked like she positively wanted swat him on the head for his lack of prudence "I'm the Doctor and this is –"

"Donna" the girl finished his sentence and looked at the two Torchwood members with suspicion in her eyes.

"WHAT ?!"

_Oh boy! _ Jack thought, sharing a worried look with Martha.

"Hey! Less noise, please! My head hurts! And you" she hissed, turning to face the boy "Why did you say that?"

"But you –"

"We don't know them, idiot, how do we know we can trust them ? ! "

"Weeellll…" he began, but stopped talking as the TARDIS spoke to them both.

'_You can trust them, Donna, they're friends. I promise. They can help us.'_

'_Help ? ! Why ? ! What happened ? !' she asked._

'_Not so loud, please Donna, my head is pounding…' said the boy._

'_Mine too. Sorry, Doctor.'_

'_We need to elaborate a plan and_–'

'_What you need, Doctor, is to get to sick bay. First door on the left'_

'_Thank you!' cried Donna exuberantly while her friend just whispered._

They both felt waves of affection and calm from the TARDIS wash over them. They patted the coral wall next to them with a smile and genuine fondness.

Their little exchange with the ship had not been missed by Martha nor by Jack. That is to say they saw the two children zone out a moment and shared a look, thinking ironically that everything just got better and better! If these children really were the Doctor and Donna, it was not good. Not good at all.

"Well" said Jack, shaking them out of their trance "my friend Martha here is a medical doctor. How about we all go visit sick bay so she can examine you, hmm?"

"Will we get bananas afterwards ?" asked the Doctor.

Donna rolled her eyes at her bright smiling friend, while the two adults laughed fondly at him :

"Well" replied Martha "perhaps, if you behave yourselves"

tbc…

A/N: Sooo, what thinkest thou?


	3. Chapter II

A/N : Hii, thanks to virginie 59 and dm1 for their reviews and encouragement ) here comes the second chapter …

Disclaimer : Don't own anything even remotely related to BBC's Doctor Who and Torchwood. If I did, JE would have ended quite differently.

_**Chapter II :**_

The medical exam was over. All Martha had been able to find out was that the children were both healthy eight year old Time Lords. She had given them Time Lord medicine for their headaches and they seemed to feel better. The TARDIS had provided her with a DNA scanner and the results were clear : the boy had indeed the same DNA as the Doctor's and the girl, the same as Donna's.

"Jack, they're the Doctor and Donna, but it seems their bodies have turned back to what they were at the age of eight"

"And they don't know us now, because their brains and memories have turned back with the rest of their body, right ?"

"Yes, I think so"

"Then how do they know each other ? They can't have met back then, can they ?"

"I don't know. Maybe they know each other because of the way they were changed"

"Well, I'll guess we'll have to find that out later" he said as the children were beginning to get hungry and restless.

"Hey, guys, what do you say about getting out of the TARDIS so she can rest and we can go eat lunch and take a walk around here ?"

The children looked at each other, smiling : lunch ? YUM ! The medication for their headaches had worked and they were now famished. Exploring ? Fantastic !

"Brilliant !" they cried together.

"But first, let's get you some clothes" muttered Martha.

Jack grinned like a maniac at the unknowing children. Shopping for an eight year old Doctor !

He was soooo going to have fun!

As they strode out of the TARDIS, Jack made the introductions and they went shopping after he gave the Doctor the first name of his alias, John, so as to not raise suspicion in town. The boy whined and whined about his new name but particularly about shopping for clothes until Donna told him off, much to the team's amusement :

"Stop whining, idiot ! Or it's pears we're going to buy for you, not clothes!'

Scowling at her, he spent the rest of the time before lunch brooding and grumbling.

It was after they'd eaten dessert and were all back to Torchwood that Donna dropped her very own special time bomb on Jack :

"When is Mum coming for me ?"

tbc…

A/N : review, pwetty pwease ? *kitty eyes*


End file.
